Meet you
by Rei23n
Summary: Saat pertama kali melihatmu di tempat ini hatiku berdetak tak karuan, bahkan aroma tubuhmu tercium dari tempatku duduk terdiam. Padahal jarak kita saat itu cukup jauh. Entah apa yang membuat mataku terus melekat padamu. Andai aku bisa lebih mendekatimu, andai aku bisa lebih mengenalmu, andai aku bisa lebih jelas melihat wajahmu. Duniaku pasti akan lebih indah lagi.


Fic gaje, sarap, lebay, OOC!  
Yosh! Douzou~ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Summary

Saat pertama kali melihatmu di tempat ini hatiku berdetak tak karuan, bahkan aroma tubuhmu tercium dari tempatku duduk terdiam. Padahal jarak kita saat itu cukup jauh. Entah apa yang membuat mataku terus melekat padamu. Andai aku bisa lebih mendekatimu, andai aku bisa lebih mengenalmu, andai aku bisa lebih jelas melihat wajahmu. Duniaku pasti akan lebih indah lagi.

Hinata's POV

Lagi-lagi aku mendapat tugas dari Kurenai-sensei! Demi apapun aku sudah muak dengan tugas-tugas yang tiada henti ini. Seolah tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk menghirup udara kebebasan pasca 'memasuki dunia SMA'. Padahal aku mengira bahwa masa-masa SMA adalah masa yang menyenangkan dimana semua remaja akan mendapatkan semua kenangan masa muda nan gila disana. Kenyataannya? Salah besar!

Aku salah mengira kehidupan di SMA. Bukan karena aku bodoh atau pemalas, malah aku selalu masuk peringkat 3 besar serta mendapat nilai A disemua tugas yang pernah diberikan oleh guruku. Aku tidak berniat sombong karena kenyataannya memang begitu.

Dari SD hingga SMP aku terkenal sebagai kutu buku pemalu yang anti sosial. Sebenarnya aku memang kutu buku pemalu bahkan hingga detik ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak anti sosial! Ralat : aku memang "sedikit" anti sosial, hanya saja itu akan berlaku jika aku tidak mengenal orang itu.  
Yayayayaya

Jadi mari kembali ke masalah awal kita! T-U-G-A-S! Aku ingin mengerjakannya, tapi aku takut dicap sebagai kutu buku lagi. Aku bosan dengan julukan bodoh itu dan ingin berubah menjadi anak SMA pada umumnya yang kadang-kadang melakukan "kenakalan". Kalau tidak mengerjakannya? Hayolah, aku sudah mempertahankan peringkatku selama ini dan harus membuangnya demi image?  
Tidak tidak tidak! AKU MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK TETAP MENGERJAKANNYA! Tidak peduli dengan apa kata teman-teman nanti, yang penting aku tetap menjadi diriku sendiri.

Cafe Yamanaka  
Hari Senin, 20 Januari 20XX

Aku mendapat rekomendasi tempat ini dari teman sekelasku, Ino Yamanaka. Ya, dia merekomendasikan tempat ini sekaligus mempromosikan usaha milik keluarganya. Dia pernah bercerita bahwa dulu keluarganya hanya mempunyai satu usaha kecil-kecilan, yaitu toko bunga. Sekarang keluarganya juga merambah ke dunia percafe-an seperti yang sedang aku kunjungi ini.

Aku mengambil tempat dibagian sudut cafe ini yang mengarah langsung ke jalan raya. Ruangan dalam cafe itu bergaya Jepang kuno yang sangat unik terutama dengan hadirnya kolam ikan kecil ditengah ruangan yang juga bergaya Jepang. Setiap komponen disini terlihat unik dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Tempat duduknya pun masih beralaskan tatami.

Segera saja aku mengeluarkan laptop dan mulai membiarkan jemariku menari beraturan diatas keyboardnya. Search, copy, paste, analisis, dan kemudian membuat kesimpulan. Sebenarya sederhana saja tugas dari Kurenai-sensei, hanya saja dia memang guru yang gemar membuat muridnya harus menguras tenaga dan pikiran mereka secara teratur minimal 2x seminggu.

Tak lama berselang setelah aku mulai mengetik Ino menghampiriku dengan sebuak buku yang nampaknya buku menu.  
"Hai!" sapanya lembut.

Kupamerkan sederet gigi putih yang rapi padanya. Ino menyodorkan buku menu padaku dan langsung kuambil dengan kedua tanganku. Satu demi satu menu mulai menarik perhatianku, tetapi aku hanya memesan segelas chocomint smoothies dan roti isi tuna mayo.

Entah berapa banyak kadar lemak yang nantinya akan membuat pencernaanku bekerja dengan super keras, yang pasti aku menyukai kedua menu tersebut.

Pemilik rambut pirang berkuncir ekor kuda itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sangat dipaksakan. Kemudian dia berbalik menuju dapur untuk membuat pesananku tadi.

Jari-jariku pun kembali berkutat dengan keyboard, berusaha mengetik secepat mungkin agar tugas ini dapat segera selesai. Kalau bertanya mengapa Ino tidak sibuk mengerjakan tugas sepertiku maka jawabannya adalah dia berada di kelas yang berbeda denganku dan diajar oleh sensei yang berbeda pula.

Sesaat aku menghela napas panjang dan itu berarti aku telah bosan.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengerjakan tugas yang harus dibuat minimal 15 halaman itu. Tanganku memang berhenti bekerja, tapi tidak dengan ekor mataku yang menelusuri tiap senti keindahan interior cafe itu.  
"Aku harus memuji Ino dan keluarganya nanti" gumamku.

Setiap bagian masih tetap kulihat dan kukagumi sampai mataku menangkap sebuah(?) kepala kuning. Dia duduk tegak lurus denganku sehingga aku dapat memandangnya dengan jelas. Untungnya sang empunya kepala tersebut tidak menyadari tatapanku ini.

Dari segi manapun laki-laki berambut kuning itu tetap indah di mataku. Wajahnya memang tak begitu tampan, tetapi auranya memancar kesegala penjuru cafe.

"Aku ingin mengenalnya," gumamku, "tapi aku tidak bisa langsung menghampirinya begitu saja kan?"

Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit berlalu. Sayangnya Ino sesaat kemudian datang untuk mengantar pesanan dan aku harus menghentikan "aktifitas" baru itu.  
"Pesanannya sudah datang, nona~" suara Ino terdengar begitu riang hingga aku tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Arigato ne~"

"Douita, cantik" Ino segera duduk didepanku dan membuat si "rambut kuning" itu benar-benar tak terlihat lagi.

Ino mengobrol denganku selama setengah jam lamanya sebelum akhirnya dia harus melayani tamu lain. Saat dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, yang aku lihat hanyalah meja kosong ditempat "rambut kuning" tadi duduk. Di meja hanya ada seperempat gelas jus jeruk.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan kemudian segera melanjutkan kegiatan awalku. Setelah selesai, aku menghabiskan smoothiesku hingga tak bersisa dan pulang kerumah.

Harapanku adalah dapat bertemu kembali dengan si "rambut kuning" itu suatu hari nanti dan tanpa ragu mengajaknya untuk berkenalan. Suatu hari nanti, ya, suatu hari nanti disaat takdir memutuskan agar kami dapat bertemu kembali.


End file.
